


Tony Learns Something About Himself

by RiotFalling



Series: A Series of Learning Experiences [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Begging, Big dick small steve, Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn with Implied Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexting, Size Kink, Spanking, Steve Rogers is a little shit, but we’re mostly focused on the porn here, improper business meeting behavior, there are feelings yes, tony is a size queen thank you and goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: In which Tony learns that he is, in fact, a bit of a needy bitch. He’s not thrilled with this realization, until he is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A Series of Learning Experiences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641805
Comments: 76
Kudos: 438
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Tony Learns Something About Himself

**Author's Note:**

> I think back fondly to a time when I worried this part wouldn’t be long enough. Ha.
> 
> Anyways here it is, for the prompt “big dick small Steve” on the Small Steve Appreciation Bingo. Now longer and (hopefully) filthier than ever.

Steve Rogers is an _asshole._ That’s the only explanation for what’s happening right now, and Tony can’t believe he ever fell for the whole ‘good boy’ facade. He should have known, when he got that first text, that Steve was up to something. But Tony is a blind, smitten fool, so when he reads _‘i learned how to make gifs :D’_ he’s too busy finding it adorable that Steve still uses old school emojis to notice the foreshadowing.

His phone is still open in his hand, in the middle of a multi-department meeting no less, when the gif comes through. It’s from _the video,_ and it features the exact moment the thick head of Steve’s cock sinks into him, the bit of come that bubbles out and runs down his skin as Steve presses _in._ And then it loops. Again and again and _again,_ Tony watches as Steve sinks into him, spreads him wide, and his blood rushes south so fast that Tony can actually hear the roar of it in his ears. Someone in the room is talking, saying something that may or may not be but probably _is_ important, but Tony could not care about that if his life depended on it. He can’t take his eyes off his phone, can’t focus on a single other thing, and just when Tony thinks he’s about to lose his mind watching Steve sink into him over and over and _over_ a second gif comes through and it takes everything he has not to moan out loud.

It’s Steve buried inside him all the way up to the base, his pale hips snug against Tony’s ass, one hand spread across Tony’s asscheek and holding him open to show his hole stretched wide. The gif is short, just the slightest roll of Steve’s hips and the way Tony arches back to meet it on a loop, like Steve is trying to showcase that Tony _did it,_ he took that entire monster cock and he wanted _more._ Even now Tony can feel the echoing ache of what it felt like to be that full, his stomach clenching everytime the gif loops and he watches Steve’s hips snap against him again, pressing his cock _so goddamn deep-_

Someone says his name and Tony slaps his phone face down on the table so hard that a couple people in the room jump. Luckily a vague nod is all that seems to be required of him before the meeting picks back up around him, because Tony has exactly zero idea what’s going on right now. He’s having a really hard time thinking about anything that’s not the low-level throb in his ass, the way his cock is trying desperately to twitch to life in the confines of his slacks. When his phone vibrates again Tony can’t help himself, he really can’t, he just _has_ to look, and the second the accountants start talking math at each other he scrambles to scoop up his phone again.

_‘couldnt help myself, been thinking about you all day ;)’_

The text is immediately followed by a photo and it takes a second for Tony to figure out what he’s looking at, has to wait for some blood to fight its way back up to his brain before he recognizes Steve’s stupid baggy jeans which, yeah, make _so much more sense now._ It looks like Steve is in his studio, paint covered drop cloths spread around in the background, and if Tony had to guess he’d say Steve is slumped down low on the couch in the corner of the large open space, though all the photo really shows is Steve half-draped off the couch with his legs sprawled out wide.

And then, belatedly, Tony finally registers the _huge fucking bulge_ in Steve’s jeans, _fuck_ , that thing stretches halfway down his thigh, fills out nearly the entire baggy leg of his jeans and Tony can _see_ the denim stretched extra tight over the thick head. Tony can’t _breathe,_ which is probably for the best because he has no idea what kinds of noises would come out if he could, he’s so hard that his head is spinning, that it _hurts,_ his phone shaking in his hand. 

_‘you miss me baby?’_ Steve texts, followed by another stupid winking face, and Tony has to bite down the whine trying _so hard_ to rise in his chest, has to resist the urge to shift in his seat and chase the phantom ache of Steve’s cock inside him. Tony spends the rest of the meeting in a daze, just gesturing vaguely whenever anyone looks at him and swearing to himself that he’ll have his revenge. And that he’s going to stop checking his phone during meetings, because his boyfriend is a wonderful, sexy _asshole._

Once the meeting is finally, _finally_ over, Tony stays exactly where he is until everyone else has filed out of the room. It’s only then Tony allows himself to slump forward with a muffled groan, adjusting his already aching cock in his too-tight slacks before shamefully sneaking his way to the closest bathroom. It’s an executive bathroom at least, so he doesn’t have to worry about any stalls or anyone walking in on him as he slumps against the nice cool marble countertop of the sink, presses his forehead against it and tries to catch his breath. 

Then Tony stands himself back up, determined to get his revenge, at least a _little,_ and starts fumbling at his belt with shaking hands. It takes some bending, some straining, and more than a few attempts, but finally Tony manages to get an acceptable photo of his ass. And by ‘acceptable’, he means one that brings a blush of equal parts arousal and embarrassment to his face in a way that Tony thought he’d left behind in his early 20’s. Because Tony is no stranger to the occasional sexy picture, okay, but there's a difference between that and... and _this._ He’d had to squeeze and tug one of his asscheeks aside to get the photo he was going for, showing that his hole is still a little red and swollen even though it’s been _days._

As soon as he’s satisfied Tony wraps one hand around his cock, giving himself a slow stroke and sighing in relief even as he types out _‘how can I miss you when I can still FEEL you?!’_ and sends it along with the photo.

He’s just scrolled back up, to maybe drool over the picture of Steve’s bulge again while he gets himself off, when Steve calls him and Tony is rolling his eyes with a huff even as he scrambles to answer. “You sonnuva bitch-“ Tony gasps out as soon as he gets the phone to his ear, “I’m- _fuck,_ I was _in a meeting.”_

Steve’s answering laugh probably shouldn’t send a bolt of heat down Tony’s spine, have him gripping his cock tighter and biting back a whine, but it _does._ “I know,” Steve practically purrs at him, “why do you think I did it?” 

Tony can just picture the look on Steve’s face, smug and cocky and Tony may have been furiously jerking off to the memory of that expression, alone in his bed, for the last three nights. Not that he'll ever admit to it. “ _Evil_ little bastard, oh my god,” Tony groans out while Steve laughs again and oh, Tony is not going to last long at all. He still has the image of Steve’s cock sinking into him bouncing around behind his eyes, his legs shaking as he thumbs at the head of his cock and even just hearing Steve’s soft laugh is enough to have him fighting down a moan.

“That was a real pretty picture, baby, you have to bend over a counter or somethin' to get it?” Steve asks, and when Tony makes a choked off noise of confirmation his next words come out low and rough. “Do it again.”

“Fuck,” Tony groans and almost instantly he’s slumping against the sink again, fumbling to put his phone on speaker before letting it fall to the counter beside his face. “I hope you’re not planning on telling me to stop jerking off, because I _will not,”_ he adds, but doesn’t speed up the motion of his hand, just goes limp against the cool marble and lets out a happy little moan at finally have some relief to the pressure that’s been building inside him since Steve’s first text, some relief to the heated flush on his face.

“Nah, you jus’ keep doin’ that,” Steve says and Tony doesn’t miss the sound of rustling clothes on his end, can’t help groaning at the thought of Steve’s pale, paint stained fingers wrapped around that massive cock. “Yeah, baby, wanna hear you,” Steve sighs and now Tony can _definitely_ hear the slick sound of skin on skin, “missed the sounds you make.”

“God- _damn-“_ Tony gasps out, stroking himself a little quicker, “Still can’t believe I thought you were a nice boy, what the _fuck-“_ He’s already leaking precome, has been since the meeting room, smeared across the inside of his boxers and that’s going to be gross later but Tony doesn’t care right now because it just slicks the way, makes it easier for his hand to fly across his cock.

“I still say that’s on you,” Steve says around a breathless little laugh, and Tony can’t help laughing back because yeah, it really kind of is. And Tony is not actually complaining, _fuck_ he is not complaining at all, never would have _dreamed_ of finding someone like Steve, gorgeous and sweet and filthy all in equal measure, more amazing than Tony ever could have dreamed up. Tony really should tell him that one of these days, when the idea fills him with a little less terror. "You got me on speaker?" Steve asks, breaking into Tony's thoughts before he has the chance to properly start spiralling because of _emotions_.

"Y-yeah," Tony stutters out, hand moving a little faster, gripping himself tighter around the base as the sound of Steve’s uneven breath filters through the line. In the back of his head, Tony is dimly aware that this would be a perfect chance to get some payback. He is generally _excellent_ at dirty talk, after all, he should take this chance to try and make Steve the one who’s an incoherent, begging mess. It's just a passing thought though, gone the second Steve speaks again.

“Now put your fingers in your mouth for me, Tony,” Steve growls out and Tony really should be more concerned about the fact that he doesn’t even think, just instantly shoves his own fingers between his lips, deep, exactly the way Steve had, pressing down against his own tongue and letting out a wet, muffled sound. “God, I can hear you chokin’ on ‘em,” Steve groans, “bet you look so fuckin’ pretty right now sweetheart, bent over and pantin’ for it.”

Tony wants to be smug, what the fuck, he used to be so good at this, and now somehow all he can do is groan mindlessly as he imagines _Steve's_ fingers instead. The sound of Steve's breathy voice and soft moans, the telltale sound of his hand moving furiously over his _monster cock_ like he's just as desperate, it should make Tony feel powerful. And it does, sure, but not nearly as much as it makes him feel _completely out of control,_ like he’s burning alive, coming out of his skin, and Steve isn’t even _here._ Tony can’t think of a damn thing that isn’t mindless begging, so instead he shoves his fingers a little deeper into the back of his throat, hips rocking weakly to shove his aching cock harder into his own fist.

“Tha’s right baby, so good,” Steve sighs, “got those fingers nice and wet for me?” Tony nods even though Steve can’t see him, works his tongue over his fingers and whines at the wet sound of it, spit sliding over his lips and down his knuckles. “Perfect, so perfect for me sweetheart, now press ‘em against that gorgeous, pink little hole an’ tell me how you feel.”

Again, Tony doesn’t even think before he’s scrambling to obey, fingers popping free from between his lips and quickly reaching behind himself. The first slick press of his fingers forces a needy whine out of Tony’s chest, everything muscle in his body tightening up and his cock throbbing. His hips jerk, like he’s not sure which way to arch, torn between pressing back against his fingers or shoving forward into his fist, and it’s only when Steve makes an inquisitive noise that Tony remembers to gasp out “Steve- oh, _fuck-_ god it _aches,_ feels like I can still feel where you fit, splitting me open- _fuck-“_

“Yeah you can, still feel every fuckin’ inch of me, right?” Steve asks, smug and breathless and Tony can’t do much more than whine as his stomach tightens again and he can _feel_ it against his fingertips as his hole clenches, _so agonizingly empty._ “What’s wrong Tony, got you feelin’ all empty now?” Steve demands, like he just _knows_ what Tony is thinking, and Tony probably shouldn’t find that so hot either. “Need me to fill you up again, sugar? Stuff you _so full_ an’ fuck you out until you’re _sobbin’_ my name?”

Tony grits his teeth and can’t quite stop the desperate moan that bursts out of him because he _does._ He’s barely been able to get the thought out of his head, wakes up every morning hard and aching and panting, desperate to feel Steve’s hands on him again, spreading him open, completely breaking him apart. The ache inside him is like a constant reminder, an echo of Steve moving inside him and all he’s been able to think about is that he needs _more._ “Steve, god- _please-“_

“That’s so good baby,” Steve says again, and like every other time, it sends a hot shudder down Tony’s spine, “now press your fingers inside that sweet little hole for me sweetheart, nice and easy, let me hear you, let me hear how bad you need it, Tony.”

Tony doesn’t even realize he’s been waiting for permission until he has it, and then he wastes no time sinking his fingers into himself, both at once, burn and ache and Tony presses his forehead harder to the cool countertop with a long, shaking moan. “Steve, Steve,” he gasps, shaking all over as he rocks between his hand still wrapped almost painfully tight around his cock and his fingers pressing _deeper,_ not _nearly deep enough,_ he needs to feel split open, hollowed out, _broken-_

His orgasm hits him fast and hard, punches out of him and takes all the air in his body with it in a wail that breaks off into nonsense gibberish towards the end. Tony can’t do anything but writhe on his own fingers, muscles clenching as his hips jerk, other hand tightening around his cock as his come streaks the front of the counter and it’s all he can do to stay standing under the force of it. 

“Steve- _oh-“_ Tony whines out because the aftershocks won’t _stop,_ every ragged breath he drags in starts him shaking again. Sparks continue racing up and down his spine as his cock gives another almost painful throb and a last dribble of come slides over his fingers. “Oh, _god-“_ he sighs and goes boneless against the cool countertop when his legs threaten to give out beneath him, then lets out another high moan as his fingers slip free and he’s left clenching around nothing, feeling even more distressingly empty.

“Fuck- damn that sounds so pretty baby,” Steve groans and at least he sounds gratifyingly breathless, sounds almost as blissed out as Tony feels, “Wish I could see you right now, just came an’ you still want more, don’t ya? All soft and needy, _fuck,_ bet you look so good.”

“Please,” Tony gasps out even though he doesn’t have any ideas what he’s asking _for,_ Steve isn’t even _here,_ Tony barely knows which way is up but he knows that he _needs more,_ aftershocks still zinging their way through his body. “God, Steve, _please-“_

“What do you need, baby?” Steve asks, his voice that perfect mix of low and warm and _demanding,_ turning Tony to jelly and he would do _anything_ for that voice. He should probablybe more worried about it, because that is a _dangerous_ amount of power, but it’s also _Steve,_ sweet and gorgeous and honest and _sexy as all hell._ “Beggin’ so pretty, but you gotta tell me what you _want,_ Tony,” Steve continues, still in that low purr, occasionally interrupted by low grunts, “C’mon sweetheart, let me hear you, use that pretty mouth and _tell me what you need.”_

“Want you to fuck me again,” Tony blurts instantly, can’t even _try_ to fight it down when he has Steve’s voice in his ear, cock still throbbing almost painfully in his hand. “Want to feel you split me open again, just fucking hollow me out, pump me full and leave me dripping and- fuck, _Steve-“_

“Yeah?” Steve asks, voice uneven and it’s like Tony can _feel_ every hitch of his breath, the way Steve’s groan rumbles through his thin chest, “Wanna make sure you can always feel me? Just make a space for myself so I can slide right back into you any time you want? Have you always achin’ and desperate for more?”

 _“Yes,_ wanna choke on your fuckin’ cock,” Tony gasps out because he _can’t stop,_ words spilling out as quickly as the ideas occur to him and there are just _so many things_ he hadn’t realized until right now that he’s _dying for._ “Wanna lose my voice on it, feel you shoving so deep in my throat I can’t even _breathe_ around you, _fuck,_ feel you _everywhere-“_

 _”Tony,”_ Steve moans out and Tony can _hear_ how quickly his hand is moving over his cock, the wet slide of it, and it has Tony’s grip tightening around his own in sympathy. _“Damn,_ baby, gonna let me fuckin’ wreck you? Use you anyway I want an’ leave you achin’ everywhere? Can’t think about anything but how deep you can feel me? Bet you’d sound so fuckin’ sweet chokin’ on my cock, pretty lips all swollen, eyes wet- _fuck,_ wish I could see you right now, so perfect Tony, wish I could-“ Whetever it is Steve wishes it could do gets lost in a loud, shameless groan and it’s too bad really, because in Tony’s experience Steve has the _best_ ideas.

Tony’s brain shorts out all over again at the sound of Steve grunting and sighing his way through his own orgasm, nearly drowned out by the way Tony’s pulse is still pounding loudly in his ears. _“Steve,”_ Tony whines, warm and blissed out and still somehow _miserable_ because he can’t _see_ the way Steve’s thick cock twitches with every spurt of come. He doesn’t get to _feel_ it buried inside him, filling him up, making him shake with every throb, and Tony may still be reeling from his orgasm, but he feels _so goddamn empty._

“I know, baby,” Steve sighs, voice rough, _“Fuck_ I wish I was buried inside you right now, feelin’ the way you clench around me while I fuck you full of my come.” Tony lets out another breathless whine because _fuck_ he wants that too, wants it so badly that the words have his stomach clenching up tight all over again. “Yeah,” Steve says and he has that sexy, knowing smirk in his voice again as he teases “need it so bad, don’t you sweetheart? So desperate for me, so fuckin’ perfect. Can’t wait to see you again, give you exactly what you need.”

“What I _need,”_ Tony says, voice only a little uneven as he begins to consider the immense task of pushing himself upright again, because his legs are still shaking and Tony is legitimately worried they won’t hold him. How embarrassing will it be if he misses the rest of the day because he’s napping on a bathroom floor? Steve makes a curious noise and Tony realizes he’s kind of trailed off, thinking about how much better it would be to take a nap _with Steve_ instead, so he clears his throat and says “What I _need,_ is literally _any measurable amount_ of blood up in my head, thank you very much. _”_

Steve hums thoughtfully, voice a little more distant like he’s finally put Tony on speakerphone as well, and even that little bit more distance starts up a truly concerning ache in Tony’s chest. It’s one thing that Steve is able to turn Tony into a brainless, horny mess with just a couple well chosen words, that’s just sexy fun for everyone, but it’s a whole other beast that Steve can just as effortlessly turn him into a desperate, lovesick disaster. Most terrifying of all, Tony doesn’t want it to _stop,_ and it’s really a good thing that Steve finally speaks and snaps Tony out of his spinning thoughts.

“You do look real sweet when you blush, gorgeous,” Steve says, all warm and thoughtful and when Tony tries to sputter out that he does not _blush,_ thank you very much, Steve just laughs and raises his voice a little. “You _do,_ you definitely do baby,” he insists, “been trying to capture that exact shade you go when I come inside you. I’m thinking of trying watercolors next. I’m also thinking I need to see it again. You know, for reference.”

”That is _not_ what I need blood in my head for, and I think you know it,” Tony says around another sputtering laugh because _oh god_ he hopes his O-face isn’t actually scattered all over Steve’s studio. He also kind of really hopes it _is,_ because that idea is hotter than Tony ever could have expected. 

“Also been thinkin’ about spanking you,” Steve says, completely conversational, like his words _don't_ have Tony choking down a startled moan as arousal tries to twist up hot in his gut again. “You got the most _amazing_ ass, Tony,” Steve says, a hint of heat starting to creep into his voice again, “bet it would look so damn pretty with my handprints all over it, flushed the same red as your face an’ bouncing. Bet you’d sound so damn sweet baby, crying my name, beggin’ for every hit. Maybe fuck into you while I do it, spread you open on my cock just to feel the way you clench up _so tight_ around me.”

“Oh my _god-“_ Tony groans, pressing his forehead to the cool marble counter and yep, he is _definitely_ blushing bright red, what the fuck, how does Steve _do this_ to him?! When Tony forces himself upright and catches his reflection in the mirror he loses his breath all over again, and he is definitely going to have to do something about his flushed, sweaty face and messy hair before he leaves the bathroom. “I have more meetings to go to like _right now,”_ Tony whines, grabbing some paper towels to dab at his face, other hand fussing with his hair. “If you keep distracting me I’m going to ruin my company and go broke and it will be _all your fault.”_

Steve hums thoughtfully and there’s a suspicious shuffling noise in the background, which Tony promptly forgets to worry about when Steve says “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you if that happens. Be your sugar daddy, treat you real nice.”

Tony makes a sound that’s caught somewhere between a laugh and a groan and turns on the cold water in the sink, because at this point he’s going to have to stick his head under the faucet if he wants to _not_ be bright red when he walks out of here. “You’re a menace,” he says, still too relaxed and dazed to try and cover how incredibly _fond_ it comes out, “stop bothering me and go do art, or... something.”

“I think I will go _do art,”_ Steve says with a sniff, and oh that teasing tone of voice does not bode well for Tony _at all._ Sure enough, Steve’s voice is downright wicked as he says “Gonna go paint that picture you just sent me, maybe put my name real big across one of those perfect cheeks.”

“Oh my _god,”_ Tony groans again and starts furiously splashing cold water in his face while Steve laughs at him. “You got jokes, I’m so happy for you,” Tony mutters as he dries his face again and okay, okay he’s looking a _little_ less like he’s been jerking off in the bathroom.

“Who’s joking? Got the canvas picked out and everything, know exactly where I’m going pin you up on the wall,” Steve says, practically _purrs_ the words out, and Tony seriously considers hanging up on him. Tony really does have nonstop meetings for the rest of the day, and first thing in the morning he has to fly out to California for a day, and Tony is going to _lose his mind_ if Steve keeps putting these _ideas_ in his head.

Tony does not hang up, instead scoops up his phone and takes it off speaker so it feels a little less like he’s complaining to an empty room as he whines out _“Steve.”_ The smug bastard just laughs again, and Tony huffs out “Seriously honey, you gotta stop. _Fuck,_ I legitimately do not remember ninety percent of that last meeting.”

“Okay, okay,” Steve says, all warm and amused and still a little smug, “I’ll have mercy, make it up to you real nice next time I see you.”

“Oh you better, I expect _all sorts_ of nice things,” Tony says, giving himself a final look-over in the mirror and deeming himself ‘good enough’. His cheeks are still flushed, eyes a little bright, but it’s probably the best Tony can expect at this point and he cant even be properly annoyed because he’s too busy still being amazed that someone as perfect as Steve even _exists,_ much less _wants Tony, too._

Steve just hums, dark and promising, and even that is enough to have an all new shiver running down Tony’s spine. “Call me when you get done with work,” Steve finally says, a little _too_ innocently, but before Tony can call him on it he’s adding “Talk to you later baby, don’ miss me too much.”

The lines goes dead, and Tony huffs out a laugh even as he shoots the screen a suspicious look. He’s _this close_ to finally leaving the bathroom, door half open, when his phone vibrates with another text. Tony knows, he _knows_ he shouldn’t look, but he does it anyways. 

_‘One last thing:’_ says the message, and then a photo takes over the screen. Steve’s jeans are shoved down to his thighs and his shirt is hiked up to show the pale, sharp line of his hips, lanky but surprisingly toned. And there’s Steve’s cock, come smeared around the head and dripping down the shaft, still hard and flushed and _so thick,_ taking up most of the picture and Steve’s thin, clever fingers wrapped around the base just makes it look bigger.

Tony walks directly into the half-opened door, bounces off it with a pained squawk, drops his phone and very nearly trips over his own feet as he tries to recover. Well, at least now his face is flushed bright red for _two_ reasons, but Tony doesn’t think anyone is going to want to hear either of them.

-

It’s _three more days_ before their schedules actually line up again.

Three days of meetings and boring flights and the warm ache inside him slowly fading, of Tony refusing to admit to himself how much he _misses it._ Three days of teasing text messages and calls mixed in that classic Steve-brand sweetness, asking Tony about his day and describing the view of the sunset from his living room because _‘I don’t know sweetheart, I just think you’d like it. An’ you’d look real pretty in this lighting.’_ Those had been his exact words, and Tony still gets all warm and tingly in the chest any time he thinks about it.

And now finally, _finally,_ Tony is going to see him again. He takes the stairs instead of the elevator on his way up to Steve’s apartment, climbs them two at a time so he can tell himself that’s the reason his heart is racing and his breathing is heavy. Tony is pretty good at lying to himself, but it’s a long walk down the hallway and by the time he reaches Steve’s door he can’t pretend he’s not _panting_ for it, stomach wound tight and already half-hard in his slacks. His hand is shaking when he raises it to knock, and he’s barely finished before the door is being ripped open.

Tony doesn't even think, just throws his weight forward, nearly trips over the door frame, and then _finally_ Steve is _right there._ He gets his hands on Steve’s shoulders, thin enough that Tony can feel the delicate line where Steve’s shoulder blades fit together under his fingers, Steve’s collarbones under his thumbs, and yet strong enough to hold Tony up when he all but collapses. He has just enough time to watch Steve’s stupid, gorgeous blue eyes go wide before Tony is smashing their lips together, kissing him deep and hungry and desperate. 

Steve’s arms wrap around his waist, fingers digging into the small of his back and the curve of his ass, pulling him in demandingly even as Steve stumbles backwards under the force of Tony continuing to shove himself forward, trying to get _closer._ It's not a huge surprise that they lose their balance and go tumbling over backwards, and Tony feels bad about the pained groan that Steve lets out as Tony crashes down on top of him for all of about two seconds. Then Steve's teeth sink into his lip, nails scraping against Tony's skin where his fingers have slipped under the back of Tony’s shirt, and all Tony can feel is the fact that he’s _burning alive._

“Careful, baby,” Steve says around a breathless laugh that turns into a groan as Tony gets his thighs on either side of Steve’s, presses _closer_ and rubs his already aching cock against Steve’s hip. All Tony can do is make a frustrated noise in response because _fuck_ the fabric of his boxers is already damp and clinging, he’s embaressingly worked up and it’s _not enough._

“Fuck, I am _so far_ past _careful,”_ Tony gasps out, bracing his elbows on either side of Steve’s shoulders for better leverage, grinding down against him harder in desperate little rolls of his hips. “I’m gonna ride you _right here,_ right now, and- _oh-“_ he breaks off with a sharp gasp when another shift has him lined up _just right_ and suddenly he can feel the thick line of Steve’s cock against his hip. He’s half hard, filling a little more with a throb that punches another breathless noise out of Tony because _holy fuck_ it already feels impossibly even _bigger_ than he remembers. Tony is simultaneously _terrified,_ and full on shaking with how hard his gut clenches up in pure, burning _want._

“I have a _bed,_ you know,” Steve points out, smug as all hell but Tony doesn’t give a single fuck because Steve’s lips are moving against his throat, right at the open collar of his shirt and Tony tips his head back with a needy whine. Steve’s hands move over him restlessly, up his back and down over the swell of his ass, pulling him in and encouraging the roll of his hips, then huffing out another soft laugh against Tony’s collarbone when Tony’s first attempt at words ends up as just a garbled moan.

“That is _entirely_ too far away,” Tony finally manages to get out, “this is- fuck, this is a perfectly serviceable flat surface right here so unless you have any complaints this is _absolutely happening.”_ He shifts and feels Steve’s cock throb against him again, shudders as his gut clenches hard and if he doesnt get that inside him _right now_ he’s going to lose his _mind._ Tony sucks in a ragged breath and crawls shakily back to his feet, digging the small bottle of lube out of his pocket before shoving his slacks and underwear down.

The entire time Steve smirks up at him, flushed and gorgeous and unbearably smug. His grin just gets wider and wider too, even as his hands shift along Tony’s ankles, up to his shins, equal parts helping Tony keep his balance and making sure Tony doesn’t step on him as he kicks his way free of his clothes. Steve keeps on laughing as Tony immediately collapses to his knees again, pressing in close, but Tony is not fooled because Steve’s hands are demanding as they pull him in, pull him _closer._

“Damn, eager, huh sugar?” Steve asks with a soft laugh as his hands slide up Tony’s thighs again to settle on his hips, avoiding Tony’s cock even as it bobs agains his stomach. Tony doesn’t dignify that response, mostly because he doesn’t want to admit that he _is,_ god he’s so fucking eager for it. It feels like the only thing he’s been able to think about since Steve completely took him apart is how much he wants it to happen _again._ With that in mind Tony wastes no time in squeezing some lube onto his fingers, only fumbling a little with how hard his hands are shaking. His entire _body_ is shaking but Tony doesn’t let that slow him down, just abandons the small bottle to make a mess on the tile floor for all he cares. Then he reaches one hand back to impatiently press his fingers into himself, three in one go and the soft, _desperate_ noise it punches out of Steve’s chest is _so_ gratifying. Just like the way Steve sounds almost dazed as he breathes out “Fuck, _easy_ baby.”

 _“Fuck_ easy,” Tony gasps back, thrusting his fingers in all the way to the knuckle in one smooth, easy slide, “and fuck _waiting,_ I have been ready for _so long,_ I- _god-“_ Tony cuts himself off with a rough moan as a twist of his wrist has sparks shooting up his spine and he can’t help curling down around Steve a little closer, rubbing himself against he worn denim of Steve’s jeans. “Already opened myself up earlier, thinking about this,” Tony breathes out against Steve’s temple and has to pause for another desperate noise to work it’s way out of his chest before he can haltingly admit, “I can’t- _ah-_ can’t stop thinking about your _fucking cock.”_

“Tony,” Steve groans, eyes heavy lidded as he presses a biting kiss to the edge of Tony’s jaw and then cranes his neck to better watch Tony’s fingers pressing into himself, his own hands still moving restlessly over any part of Tony he can reach while pointedly avoiding Tony’s poor, aching cock. _“Damn_ tha’s so hot, baby. Make yourself come like that? Just couldn’t wait, jus’ _had_ to fall apart thinkin’ about havin’ me inside you?”

“No,” Tony says, practically a snarl, withdrawing his fingers and lifting himself up enough to start scrambling at the front of Steve’s jeans with clumsy, lube-slick fingers. There are more words building in Tony’s chest, trying to break their way free, but Tony forces them down until all that comes out is a strangled whine because _god_ he doesn’t even _want_ to know what the words actually are. It feels like he’s been simmering with low-grade arousal for _days_ and he’s finally hit the breaking point, a spreading heat under his skin that’s so hot and sharp it’s nearly _painful_ and Tony has no idea what kind of horribly honest things will come spilling out if he opens his mouth now.

Steve’s eyes go dark, like he’s somehow, _impossibly_ heard the words anyways and his thin fingers dig a little harder into Tony’s thighs where they’re spread on either side of Steve’s, leaving behind the faintest streaks of paint in his wake. “Wasn’t enough for ya, was it?” Steve asks with a wicked, _knowing_ smirk and Tony grits his teeth, half furious and half _furiously turned on_ because it _wasn’t._ Tony’s entire body feels like a livewire, lit up and rubbed raw, every inch of him overly sensitive and he’s half-wild with it as he finally manages the button on Steve’s jeans.

Steve barely arches up enough to let Tony yank his pants down over his narrow hips, smirking wider when a nearly _feral_ sound tears it’s way out of Tony’s throat at the sight of Steve’s cock, still trapped in his boxerbriefs and straining at the fabric. Tony can’t _breathe_ for a second, everything in him freezing up and based on Steve’s soft huff of laughter his eyes have probably gone comically wide too. Tony finally sucks in a sharp breath only to immediatly let it out in a soft sigh of _“Oh.”_ There’s no way to hide the shudder that works its way through his entire body, the way his own cock throbs and bounces against his stomach and no doubt smears precome on his nice button up.

“Yeah,” Steve sighs back and Tony’s not sure if it’s better or worse that Steve’s grin has gone soft and fond, still with that hungry edge that has Tony’s stomach giving another hard twist. Steve slides one hand up Tony’s thigh to his hip while shoving his own underwear down with the other, just enough for his thick, long cock to pop free and another soft noise forces its way out of Tony. “‘S this what you need, baby?” He asks, moving to wrap his hand around his cock but Tony smacks him out of the way and wraps his own slick fingers around the thick base of Steve’s cock instead.

“Holy fuck,” Tony can’t help gasping out as he slowly drags his fingers up the length, inch after heated inch and by the time he’s thumbing over the head Tony’s heart is _racing,_ static taking over his brain and his gut clenching up _hard_ at the idea that he managed to fit _all of that_ inside him. He gets to do it _again._ “Fuck, _Steve,”_ Tony says and he has maybe one single brain cell to spare over being embaressed by how breathy and _desperate_ his voice comes out, most of him too busy flushing _hot_ in anticipation.

“Need it, don’t ya?” Steve asks, his smirk going wide and wicked again and it only gets wider when Tony _shakes,_ as much at the question as the low, rough tone. “Yeah, I know you do baby,” Steve says and rocks his hips up, pushes his cock through the circle of Tony’s fingers and pushes another broken moan out of Tony’s chest, “C’mon Tony, wanna hear you say it. Tell me what you need sweetheart.”

“Steve,” Tony groans again, like it’s the only word he knows anymore. He finally releases his hold on Steve’s cock to plant his hands on either side of Steve’s shoulders instead, scooting up so the thick heat of Steve’s cock slides against his own, nudges behind his balls and then settles huge between his asscheeks to slide against his wet, _empty_ hole. Tony can feel his inner muscles clenching, tightening, knocking all the air out of his lungs in another shaking groan. “God, _Steve,_ I-“ He feels like he’s _already_ falling apart, every throb of Steve’s cock against him has another shuddder running up Tony’s spine, until he’s worried that he’s going to shake completely apart. “Please, I-“

“Shh, I gotcha sweetheart, come here,” Steve breathes out, hand finally moving from Tony’s thighs, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling. As soon as Tony leans down close enough Steve catches him by the back of his neck and hauls him into a kiss that’s deep and sloppy and unexpectedly sweet, keeps kissing him until Tony nearly melts against him. “There you are baby, you know I’m gonna take care of you,” Steve says, lips still brushing against Tony’s with every word, thumb stroking over the heavy thud of Tony’s pulse point in his throat while the other hand starts smoothly popping open the buttons of Tony’s shirt. “C’mon sugar, lets get this off, wanna see you.”

Tony has to sit up to fully flail his way out of his shirt and he loses Steve’s lips against his, but it’s almost worth it because instead he has Steve’s talented, _perfect_ hands moving over his hips and stomach. One slides further up his chest while the other moves _down,_ ignoring Tony’s poor cock even as it throbs and another spurt of precome drips down onto Steve’s stomach, and instead Steve wraps his hand around the thick base of his own cock.

And Tony is _so far_ past caring about the eager moan that bursts out of him, the desperate edge to his voice as he gasps out _“yes,_ c’mon- _Steve-”_ If he leans forward just a little, palms slipping a tiny bit against the tile and arms shaking, lifts himself up just a _little more-_ Another low whine bubbles out of his chest as Steve’s cock drags between his cheeks, the wet head closer and closer to his clenching hole and he’s _almost there_ when Steve’s hand on his hip pushes him back again, and Tony nearly sobs as he feels the entire mouthwatering length smearing lube all the way up his crack. “Fuck, would you just- _Steve-“_

“What is it, baby? You need somethin’?” Steve asks, like a _bastard,_ teasing smile growing on his face even as his thin chest heaves for breath below Tony. He lets Tony lean forward slightly only to shove him back again, and Tony can’t get the right angle, can’t get more than Steve's cock sliding against him, making him crazier as Steve demands “C’mon Tony, you tryin’ to tell me you’ve lost your words? Talk to me, gorgeous. Tell me what you need.”

“I- _oh-“_ Tony doesn’t know how he can be expected to _talk_ when the second he tries Steve rocks his hips and Tony’s brain is instantly full of nothing but heated static. He leans forward again, pressing hard against Steve’s hold on his hip and he _nearly gets it,_ the head of Steve’s cock pressing against his hole with glorious blunt pressure and Tory can _feel_ the way his body is trying to pull Steve in. But then Steve's cock slides away again and Tony chokes out a frustrated, desperate sound.

“Damn, so pretty when you get all needy,” Steve says with a smirk, intentionally nudging his cock against Tony again only to shift away when Tony tries to seat himself back on it. “Admit it, baby,” Steve repeats as his smug, _gorgeous_ smirk spreads wider and finally Tony has to squeeze his eyes shut because he can’t _take it._ “Admit how bad you need me inside you and I’ll give it to you. C’mon Tony, _say it.”_ He punctuates the final words with a roll of his hips and Tony _shakes,_ goddamn _colors_ bursting behind his eyelids.

“Fuck you,” Tony snaps as soon as he can find the breath, then full on whimpers when Steve’s cock slides away _again_ and something inside him just _snaps._ “God, f-fuck, _please-“_ every word comes out as a whine and Tony _doesn’t care,_ his chin ducked down against his chest as he all but writhes against Steve and even the brush of his throbbing cock against Steve’s stomach _isn’t enough._ “Steve, please, need you, need to feel you again, need your cock inside me _so goddamn bad-_ I need- _Ah!”_

Tony’s pleas turn into garbled moans when Steve’s cock finally, _finally_ starts pressing into him, thick head stretching his rim out wide and it should be _easier_ this time. He’s already taken that monster cock once, he spent maybe a tiny bit longer than strictly necessary fingering himself open before he came over, but there’s still a split second where Tony is convinced this _isn’t going to work_ before the entire head slips inside. Tony makes a sound that’s somewhere between a moan and a whine, forced from the depths of his chest as he eyes fly open again and he _can’t stop._ It doesn’t even occur to him to _pause,_ Tony just drags in a deep, ragged breath and slides lower, _lower,_ thick heat sinking deeper inside him with every bit that Tony forces himself to relax and the burn of being split open again is a _relief,_ it’s _perfect._

“That’s right baby, take it- _fuck,_ you look _so gorgeous_ right now-“ At least Steve’s voice is shaking now too and his hands move restlessly over Tony’s thighs, long artists’ fingers alternating between petting over his skin and digging into his shaking muscles, just letting Tony move at his own pace. “So perfect, you’re so fuckin’ perfect Tony, tha’s right nice and slow,” the words keep spilling out of Steve as Tony works himself down onto Steve’s cock with short little rolls of his hips, just talks over the the stream of gasps and whines that pour out of Tony, _“yes,_ just like that sweetheart, open up so perfect for me, god you feel so good baby, been thinking about you nonstop, how fuckin’ gorgeous you look like this.”

“S-Steve,” Tony gasps around a hiccuping moan and Steve may be overall smaller than him, may especially look it like this, sprawled on his back with Tony straddling his hips and braced above him, but Tony is the one who feels like he’s pinned in place. Between Steve’s cock and Steve’s _eyes,_ that gorgeous, clear blue almost entirely swallowed by his dark, blown out pupils, Tony can barely focus on anything past the thick weight of Steve’s cock sinking deeper, _deeper,_ the _fire_ that’s spreading through his whole body and crackling nearly sharp under his skin. He’s barely managed to sink himself halfway down on Steve’s cock and already it _aches,_ he’s made it past where his fingers could reach but Tony can’t stop now, even the ache is _amazing,_ it’s exactly what he’s been _craving_ and trying to deny. “God, fuck,” Tony whines and another shudder works its way through his body as one of Steve’s hands slides up his chest, “holy shit, it’s- _fuck_ how do you _live_ with this thing?”

“Is that really what’s on your mind right now?” Steve asks, lips twitching in amusement and fingers just _barely_ brushing over Tony’s nipple. When Tony gasps and shoves his chest forward Steve does it again, then more firmly, and then _pinches._ Tony's entire body goes bright and hot, brain fuzzing out again and it doesn’t come back online until Steve lets go. It’s only then that Tony realizes his eyes have fallen shut again and there’s a low, keening sound pouring out of him that he has to bite back before he can even _try_ to catch his breath.

It’s another couple seconds before he can actually form words, but finally Tony manages to gasp out “I mean, _a little.”_ If he wasn’t using both hands planted beside Steve’s shoulders to hold himself up he’d probably be flailing them to make his point, but apparently Steve gets it anyways and when he laughs it nudges his cock up _perfectly_ against Tony’s prostate. _“Oh-_ fuckin’, S-Steve,” Tony groans and his arms nearly collapse as his own drooling cock throbs almost _painfully._ The restless rocking of his hips shifts Steve’s thick cock inside him, brushing against his prostate again, and _again,_ tugging at his rim and sending constant sparks up Tony’s spine, the fire that’s been building in his gut for _days_ is spreading through his whole body and he _can’t stop,_ just writhing in place and working himself up more and more.

“Come here baby, c’mon, come down here for me,” Steve says and both his hands slide over Tony’s shoulders, hooking around the back of his neck and gently pulling at him. Tony doesn’t even try to fight it, just collapses down and curls himself around Steve, close enough that his cock presses into Steve’s flat stomach and he can duck his face down over the curve of Steve’s shoulder, his thighs spread so wide that it _burns._ “You wanna hear how many times this week I thought about you an’ got lightheaded, hm?” Steve asks, soft lips moving against Tony’s temple and his tone is _so sweet_ considering his words are _so filthy,_ “That you get me so hard so fuckin’ fast, just _thinkin’_ about how good you feel wrapped around me, takin’ me so perfect, that I gotta make sure I don’t stand up to fast? ‘S that want you wanna know, Tony?”

Apparently that _is_ what Tony wanted to hear, he hadn’t even realized it but _holy shit_ does it light him up from the inside out and he’s barely even aware of it as he grinds himself down against Steve, rocks himself back onto Steve’s cock. All Tony really knows is that his entire body is burning with sharp, delicious pleasure, he can feel it in his _bones_ as Steve slides _deeper_ with every shaking roll of Tony’s hips. “O-oh, please honey, I- _fuck-“_ Tony’s words dissolve into a moan as his cock slides wet and throbbing against Steve’s skin and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter, entire body shaking. Steve is _so huge_ inside him and the fact that he’s so _goddamn smug about it_ just has Tony’s gut clenching up tighter, heat rushing through his body in waves and his heartbeat thundering in his ears loud enough that Tony can almost ignore the low whine that slips out of him.

Steve laughs softly and noses at Tony’s cheek, kisses the corner of his eye, his breath hot and a little unsteady. His voice is soft and _infuriatingly_ knowing as he says “You been thinking about it too, baby? How bad you need me to fill you up again? Stretch you out wide and fuck you ‘til you’re cryin’ with it? Leave you achin’ so you can feel me for _days,_ feelin’ stuffed full just the way you need?” He leans up just enough to scrape his teeth over the shell of Tony’s ear and then laughs again when all Tony manages is another shaking moan that was intended to be some more pointless denial, another roll of his hips that has Steve sinking impossibly deeper and Tony wants to _sob_ because how is there still _more?!_ Steve tangles the fingers of one hand in Tony’s hair while the other slides down to Tony’s thigh, giving a little shove that’s more of a goading suggestion than anything as he says “You’re doin’ so perfect sweetheart, so close now. Can you feel how fuckin’ deep I am? D’you want it all baby?”

All Tony can do is try to choke down another sob because he _does,_ fuck he wants it so bad it feels like he’s about to come out of his skin, so after dragging in another ragged breath Tony forces himself to move. He shoves himself upright again with shaking arms and then leans back, bracing his hands on his own ankles and letting gravity drag him down, down, until his ass is pressed to Steve’s slim hips and his breath is coming out in short gasps. It feels like Steve’s cock must be rearranging his insides, shoving all his organs up into his lungs and Tony can’t _breathe,_ he’s _so full,_ shaking and overwhelmed and even Steve’s hand petting so gently at his thigh is almost _too much._ “Steve,” he gasps out, like it’s the only thing he knows and he doesn’t give a _fuck_ about the way his voice breaks, _“Steve-“_

“There you go baby, that’s what you needed, isn’t it?” Steve asks, his voice that perfect mix of warm and teasing that always has Tony losing his _mind,_ flushing hot even as his chest fills up with warm fondness that Tony is having more and more trouble shoving down. Steve snaps him out of his feelings-spiral by digging his fingers into Tony’s thigh, pressing them hard against Tony’s stomach like he’s trying to _feel it_ as his cock twitches where it’s buried deep inside Tony. Steve smirks again, wicked and _gorgeous,_ and rocks his hips up just a little as he says “Yeah, I know what you need sweetheart. Go on Tony, wanna watch you drivin’ yourself crazy, wanna see you fall apart for me again.”

Tony nods, a little dazed and a lot breathless, and it takes an embarrassingly long time to get his overwhelmed body to actually _move._ Histhighs shake as he slowly lifts himself up, another whine escaping him as he’s left feeling empty, _so horribly empty,_ even though he’s barely slid halfway up that insane length and with every tiny bit that he moves he’s constantly reminded how _huge_ Steve feels inside him. The thick weight of Steve’s cock spreads him _so wide_ and makes sure Tony feels every inch that presses along his inner walls and drags against his rim with sweet, burning friction. 

“Oh, _oh_ that’s- _fuck,_ Steve that’s-“ Tony can’t seem to put together a complete string of words, but when Steve hums curiously he does his best and after a shuddering gasp manages to get out _“so good,_ oh _fuck_ honey you feel _so good-_ I can’t- god I can’t _breathe_ around you it’s so much- _Ah!”_ He slams himself down maybe a little harder than he strictly speaking _has to,_ mostly because his legs give out, and when Steve’s cock slides home again it knocks any remainder of thought right out of Tony’s head. He’s left grinding himself down against Steve in jerky rolls of his hips, mindlessly chasing the aching pleasure of Steve buried _so deep_ inside him, almost _sharp_ and completely burning him alive.

“Yeah, just like that gorgeous,” Steve breathes out and it sounds like it comes from so far away, barely audible past Tony’s own panting breaths, so hard to focus on when Steve’s paint stained fingers are moving over his skin again, “so pretty like this baby. Just wanna watch you makin’ yourself feel good. So perfect for me, wanna feel you come on my cock again, losin’ your mind and clenchin’ up so tight, can you do that for me Tony?” 

Steve’s clever hands settle on his ass, gently tugging him into a steadier rhythm that has Tony barely rocking in his lap, letting Steve’s cock tug at his rim and drag over his prostate with every short roll of his hips and when Tony shudders Steve’s fingers dig into the muscles of his ass a little harder. Tony is stuck just nodding dumbly again, so far past words as the static under his skin becomes almost _unbearable_ and if Tony didn’t need both hands for balance he’d wrap one around his own cock and he’d be _done._ He can already feel his orgasm building in his gut as he fucks himself down on Steve’s cock, stuffing himself full over and over and gasping at every deep press and forget getting a hand on himself, Tony’s entire body has gone _molten_ and he is _so close-_

It throws off his desperate rhythm when Steve sits up abruptly and wraps his thin arms around Tony, but it also lets Tony get his hands on Steve’s shoulders and this is good, this works too. It means that when Tony braces himself on Steve’s shoulders and lifts up again he gets the slick friction of his cock grinding into Steve’s skin, and when he rocks back the slight change in angle has Steve sliding impossibly _deeper,_ almost _too much,_ so _amazingly perfect._

“Yes, _oh,_ right- fuckin- _yes_ right there, _Steve-“_ Every word feels like it’s punched out of Tony’s chest with each roll of his hips, every burning, almost _agonizing_ burst of pleasure and Tony dissolves into broken gasps as the tension in his gut winds tight again, so close to snapping. On the next downward slam of Tony’s hips Steve tightens his grip, thin arms surprisingly strong as they pin Tony in place the next time he tries to lift himself up again. All Tony can do is writhe in place, grinding Steve’s cock deep inside him, and his own cock is leaking so heavily that it just slides wetly against Steve’s skin and it’s just _barely_ not enough stimulation. Just enough to keep him hanging right at the edge and Tony chokes out a desperate noise before he manages to drag up enough brainpower to actually form words again. “Steve, fuck-“ Tony whines, shaking as he tries and fails to lift himself up again with shaking thighs, tires to grind harder against the uncomfortable ridge of Steve’s ribs, tries to get _anything._ “Oh- _please-“_

“Yeah, baby, you gonna cry for it?” Steve asks, lips moving over Tony’s collarbone and the taunting tone in his voice obvious, even if it’s also wound through with warm fondness. Steve’s fingers dig a little harder into his back as Tony’s hips give an erratic jerk, his entire body clenching up tight and he’s caught right at the painfully, _mind-meltingly amazing_ edge, unable to tumble over. Steve lets out a low groan, muffled against Tony’s chest, and Tony hasn’t even recovered from the hard shudder working its way down his spine before Steve is breathlessly demanding “Gonna beg for it so pretty? Gonna tell me how bad you need it?”

Tony wants to snap at him, because he’s _not,_ except that he _absolutely is,_ and all that comes out of him is a sobbing whine as his head falls back and he’s so close that he’s _shaking_ with it. Tony tries to speak, not even sure what the actual words are going to be but he knows he has to say _something,_ has to _beg,_ has to do _whatever it takes_ so Steve will just _let him come._ “Please, Steve,” he finally manages to get out around wet, broken gasps, colors bursting behind his eyelids and it _hurts,_ it’s _amazing,_ everything in him drawn up so tight and he just needs- he needs- _“Steve, please._ Need you to fuck me, _god_ please just fuck me, need it, _need you,_ wanna feel you for a _month_ wanna fucking _die_ on your cock _please-“_

 _“Yes,”_ Steve groans again, lips moving over Tony’s skin with just a barest hint of teeth, “so perfect baby, go on an’ take what you need.” WIth that he loosens his hold on Tony’s waist, hands sliding up Tony’s back instead, and Tony is barely aware it’s happened before he’s _moving,_ fucking himself down onto Steve’s cock, stuffing himself full over and over and Steve still _isn’t helping._ He doesn’t move, just lets Tony bounce and writhe in his lap with a nearly frenzied desperation. “That’s right sweetheart, so damn gorgeous when you fall apart for me,” Steve says and scrapes his teeth a little harder over the line of Tony’s throat, “An’ you’re so close, aren’t you Tony? C’mon baby, lemme feel you, an’ then I’ll fuck you just the way you need.”

Tony’s next breath comes out undeniably wobbly, his face wet and his nails digging into Steve’s skin, all but clawing at his shoulders as Tony forces his shaking body to move _faster, harder,_ chasing the bright, sharp waves of pleasure that race through him everytime he slams himself down against Steve. “Fuck, Ste- _oh-“_ Tony sobs out, voice ragged, resorting to just grinding himself down onto Steve’s cock as everything in him draws up impossibly tighter, clenching so hard around the burning weight of Steve inside him that he can barely move. He’s trying to work up the brain power for some more begging, whatever it takes, anything Steve wants to hear, Tony is seconds away from admitting that he doesn’t think he’s ever needed anything in his _life_ as badly as he needs Steve to take him apart again. He’d been stuck hobbling around Steve’s apartment the entire next day, last time, and _fuck_ he wants that again, needs to feel the ache of it for a _week,_ the way it always brings him right back here, under Steve’s careful hands, Steve’s eyes dark and awed like a physical touch as they drag down Tony’s chest.

Before Tony can actually put any of that into words, words that don’t turn into shaking moans the second they make it past his lips anyways, Steve apparently decides to finally take pity on him. One of his hands slides lower, palming at his ass while the other _finally_ wraps around Tony’s throbbing cock. “C’mon Tony,” Steve growls against his skin, rubbing his thumb hard to the slick glands just below the head of Tony’s cock and making him sob out another choked moan, “Come for me sweetheart.” Then he sinks his teeth into the delicate skin over Tony’s collarbone, which is undoubtably going to leave a mark, and at the same time slides the tip of one finger into Tony’s loose, stuffed hole, stretching him just that little bit _wider._

Tony cries out so loudly that it makes his _own_ ears ring, inner muscles fluttering as he grinds himself down, onto Steve’s cock, Steve’s finger, caught between Steve splitting him open and Steve’s teeth sunk into his skin, Steve’s hand still moving tight and furious over his cock. Tony only manages to drag in a single, hiccuping breath and then finally, _finally_ he tips over that beautiful, sharp edge and comes with another loud cry, rocking himself in Steve’s lap and shoving himself through the tight grip of Steve’s hand as his orgasm rushes through him in endless waves, stealing his breath and his brain power as it burns all the way through him.

“Oh, oh- Steve-“ he sobs out, barely aware of it past the aftershocks shooting through his body. He definitely notices though when Steve curls his finger a little, tugging ever so slightly at his oversensitive rim and Tony’s entire body jolts sharply as another ragged gasp bursts out of him, fingers scrabbling at Steve’s shoulders again. 

Steve slides his finger free and Tony only realizes he’s been whining lowly when he abruptly stops, panting for breath and shaking as Steve’s hand pets gently up his spine instead. The fingers of his other hand continue stroking firmly up Tony’s cock in time with every throb and spurt of come, smearing it into his skin and drawing his orgasm out until Tony whines again. “Yeah, so perfect for me, feel so good baby,” Steve says with a breathless groan, rolling his hips slightly and huffing out a laugh when Tony whimpers pitifully. “Shh, come here baby, lemme-“ he doesn’t even finish the sentence before he pulls Tony down into a kiss, deep and hungry, licking his way into Tony’s mouth like he wants to crawl directly under Tony’s skin, like he’s not _already there._

It melts away what little thought Tony has left, leaves him dazed and just doing his best to keep up, trying to catch Steve’s tongue between his teeth and whining again every time Steve’s teeth scrape over his lip. He also can’t seem to stop rubbing himself down against Steve, either, despite the way it feels like every inch of him is tingling, whimpering at the heady throb of Steve’s cock still buried inside him, still _so goddamn huge._ By the time Steve pulls away from the kiss Tony’s head is spinning, thoughts gone slow and syrupy and warm and he’s not sure if he’s still shaking or just non-stop twitching from the sweetly sharp over sensitivity but either way he can’t _stop._ “Steve,” he sighs out and then gasps when Steve’s cock gives a hard throb, feeling like it’s directly connected to every nerve in his body and sending a fresh wave of sparks through him, _“fuck,_ that’s- oh my _god-“_

Steve laughs again, low and fond, presses another kiss to the corner of Tony’s slack lips and says “Yeah, that’s right baby. Feel so good don’t you? Look so damn gorgeous like this, when you jus’ lose yourself in it.” Tony has a horrible feeling his face is flushed bright red, blushing just like Steve accused him off and he can’t even _hide_ because Steve is _right there,_ grinning up at him all warm and smug as he oh-so-gently wipes at Tony’s cheek with the thumb of his hand _not_ still working Tony’s cock in slow strokes that are teasing light and nearly agonizing and _not enough._ “Still want want me to fuck you now sweetheart? Really make you feel it?” Steve asks, and when Tony’s response is animmediate and vigorous nod Steve pulls him down into another kiss, deeper, _hungrier._

Tony kind of loses himself in the feeling of Steve’s soft lips against his, Steve’s tongue hot and demanding against the roof of his mouth, and he’s hoping that someday he’ll stop going _completely_ to pieces when Steve kisses him like this. He’s also hoping that he _won’t,_ that he’ll never get used to the way Steve kisses him like there’s nothing else that matters in the world, turning Tony’s brain to mush. Until he’s barely aware of it as Steve’s hands land on his hips and start guiding him up, _up,_ lifting him off Steve’s cock entirely and ignoring Tony’s pitiful little sound at being left empty, _so horribly empty._

His unhappy noise when Steve breaks away from the kiss again is louder, whiner and more insistent, but Steve just chuckles and nips at his jaw before wiggling out from under him. Tony loses track of Steve’s hands moving over his skin, all he knows is that it feels like Steve is _everywhere_ as he shifts around behind Tony and starts guiding him _down,_ long fingers stretched wide over Tony’s sides and back and leaving a trail of kisses and sharp bites in his wake. It has Tony jumping and twitching even as he gratefully collapses his weight down onto his elbows, sighing out “Steve, please just- ah!“ The cold tile is a shock against his flushed skin, especially when Tony’s arms kind of give out and his ends up face planting a little, but it’s good, it’s a nice relief. It’s such a relief that Tony gets caught up in rubbing his forehead against it and barely notices Steve’s fingers digging into his hips, pushing and tugging at him until Tony is apparently right where Steve wants him, still trembling as he sighs out “please honey, need you-“

“Shh, I know baby, I know what you need,” Steve says, one hand stroking down Tony’s spine, and Tony gets the feeling that Steve has that teasing smirk on his face again. He can’t work up the energy to even _think_ about craning his head around to check though because Steve’s thumbs dig into his ass, prying his cheeks apart, and Tony is left gasping at how exposed and _open_ he feels, thighs spread even wider and Tony _knows_ he’s going to ache later but for now all he can do is whine because he _wants it-_ “Deep breath now, sweetheart,” Steve says, fat head of his cock pressing to Tony’s loose hole and he pauses just long enough for Tony to choke out an impatient sound before obediently dragging in a shaking breath, and then starts pressing _in_. 

He feels almost _too big_ all over again, Tony's body still clenching and fluttering around the thick width of him as Steve sinks _deeper,_ splitting him open all over again. “Oh- oh, _f-fuck,”_ Tony groans and then wants to sob as he realizes his cock is _still_ dipping, another weak bubble of come leaking out with every inch that Steve presses, every wave of heat that starts in Tony’s core and spreads through his entire body. There’s a fucking _puddle_ forming beneath him, and Tony is just trying to keep breathing, reduced to weak, breathless little sounds around moans and broken pleas.

"You’re okay, that’s so good baby," Steve shushes him again and Tony kind of wants to snap that he doesn’t need _reassurances,_ except that he appreciates it, because he kind of _does._ It feels like he could shake apart at any second, like the only real things in the world are the quickly warming tile against his forearms and face, the impossible heat of Steve making a space for himself again inside Tony’s overwhelmed body, and the constant stream of praise that falls from Steve’s lips. “You’re okay, you’re so perfect Tony,” Steve breathes out and his voice has gone soft and awed even as he presses relentlessly closer, _deeper,_ “That’s right, just take it sweetheart, let me in so sweet, tha’s so-“ His words break off into a low groan as his hips finally press flush against Tony’s ass, and Tony is just trying to _breathe_ around him, which doesn’t get any easier when Steve’s thumbs dig harder into his asscheeks, spreading him wider and pressing that little bit _deeper_ and Tony has never felt this full, this stretched open and filled to the breaking point and all that comes out of him is wet, shaking gasps. “How’s that sugar, that enough for you?” Steve asks, smug and breathless, rocking his hips and pressing that little bit deeper, _deeper-_

 _“Guh,”_ Tony says, fingers scrambling at the tile, panting brokenly against the cool surface, shaking all over and Steve isn’t _moving._ He’s just holding Tony split open on his massive cock until Tony’s entire world narrows down to every thick, burning inch of Steve buried inside him, the fresh wave of sparks that set off under his skin with every tiny shift. He can feel Steve’s _pulse_ pressed up against his every nerve, quick and hard, and Tony can feel his own heart fluttering in his chest like it’s trying desperately to match the rhythm of it.

“What was that?” Steve asks, amusement obvious even though it sounds like his voice is coming from a long ways away, nearly drowned out by Tony’s heartbeat pounding in his ears. When all Tony manages in response is another soft, guttural sound Steve laughs and rolls his hips again, cock throbbing and teasing along every single one of Tony’s hypersensitive nerves.

“Steve-“ he manages to gasp out, and then moans brokenly when that tiny bit of movement is enough to have lightning racing up his spine. He’s pretty sure he’s _still leaking,_ cock still impossibly, _achingly_ hard as Steve empties him out, fits himself everywhere under Tony’s skin. His entire body is drenched with sweat and when Tony shivers again his knees threaten to slip on the slick tile until one of Steve’s hands shifts to grab him firmly by the hip, thin, clever fingers digging in again and holding Tony in place as his other palm spreads wide over one of his cheeks. Tony can _feel_ the consideration in the motion as Steve gives his ass a light squeeze, Steve’s words from the phone call a couple days ago coming back to him, and before he can even think about it he’s groaning “do it, f-fuck, _do it.”_

“Do what, baby?” Steve asks and Tony doesn’t need to see him to perfectly picture the wicked smirk on Steve’s face, he can hear it in the low, dark tone of Steve’s voice. When all Tony manages is a pleading whimper Steve squeezes a little harder and then drags his palm over the curve of Tony’s ass, but doesn’t move other than that. ”Tell me, Tony,” he says, voice still low and impressively steady considering Tony is shaking apart around him, trying in vain to rock himself back against Steve. “We both know what you need but I wanna hear you _say it,”_ Steve insists, fingers digging a little hard into Tony’s hip and holding him still, “Wanna hear you beggin’ like the perfect, _needy_ thing you are. C’mon sweetheart, tell me how _bad_ you need it.”

Another ragged sob drags it’s way out of Tony’s chest as every word from Steve’s gorgeous, filthy mouth settles low in his gut and has his cock throbbing all over again. When he slumps down further Tony gasps again at the fresh spot of cold tile against his chest, his spine pulled into a sharp arch as Steve keeps his hips pinned exactly where they are, split open and stuffed full. “Please,” he whines, so far past caring about things like _shame_ or the fact that the tile he’s pressing his face into is smeared with sweat and tears and drool, “God, _need_ you honey, need you so bad- Steve- fuck, _please,_ s-spank me, fuck me, _something,_ need to feel you, need you to _break_ me, _please-“_

“Yes, perfect baby, so good for me Tony,” Steve growls, his voice that perfect mix of victorious and fond and _possessive,_ genuinely proud in a way that settles low and _burning_ in Tony’s cock, goes straight to his already fuzzy head. Tony barely has time to register Steve’s hand pulling away from his ass before it’s back, landing on his skin with a loud, ringing slap that registers a split second before the actual force of it. And then oh, _fuck_ the _force of it,_ spreading fire through Tony’s entire body, sparking off his every nerve as the sharp, hot pain of it just seems to _build_ and when his every muscle pulls tight it means he clenches down _hard_ around Steve’s cock.

Tony _screams,_ nails catching at the edges of the tile as he scrambles for purchase, writhing in place and still caught by Steve’s hand on his hip, Steve’s massive cock spearing him open, breaking him completely apart. “Oh, oh-“ Tony sobs out, completely shameless with it, and when Steve rolls his hips forward again Tony’s moan comes out wet and choked. _“Steve-“_ he keens in a voice that’s high and shaking, all but thrashing in Steve’s hold. As his inner muscles start to relax again all the twitching and shaking shifts Steve’s cock inside him, rubbing against his prostate and Tony _wails_ even as the thrashes harder, his hands slipping uselessly on the slick floor as he tries and fails to shove himself back against Steve, tries to get _more._ “Again, again,” he begs mindlessly, forcing his eyes open and then blinking until they actually focus, fixing his gaze on Steve over the curve of his own shoulder and past the tears still clinging to his eyelashes, “please- Steve, honey, need it-“

 _“Fuck,_ baby,” Steve sighs, hips still rocking in barely-there thrusts that only serve to remind Tony just how _far inside him_ Steve is, “You know how sore you’re going to be after this, sugar? Gonna feel this ache all the way up in your chest, poor little hole gonna be all tired and fucked out, ‘s that what you want?” He rubs the palm of his hand over Tony’s ass again, where Tony can already feel the _heat_ spreading across his skin, can already imagine the perfect red outline of Steve’s slender hand imprinted in his skin. All Tony can manage is a weak nod, his wet cheek sliding easily against the tile, but Steve huffs and withdraws a little on the next roll of his hips, shoving back in hard and knocking what little breath Tony has straight out of his lungs. “C’mon sweetheart, lemme hear you. You know I love listenin’ to you Tony, an’ I want you to _say it.”_

Tony whines again, tries to shift his weight but bent and arched the way he is he can’t get a damn bit of leverage, can’t do anything but gasp and moan as Steve rocks against him, pulling out just enough to let Tony feel the tug and friction against his rim before grinding in deep again. _“Yes,_ f-fuck,” he finally manages between sobbing breaths, _“Yes_ I want- want to feel you in my fucking _throat,_ Steve- _need_ you please, need to feel you still inside me when I leave, wanna ache with you _forever please-_ Ah!”

He might work up the shame to be embarrassed about that stream of needy begging at some point later, but probably not. Especially because it’s apparently enough for Steve, who cuts him off by spanking him again _hard_ and this time when Tony writhes in place Steve lets him, lets Tony fuck himself back onto Steve’s cock and then jerk forward again with a loud, shuddering wail. Tony isn’t sure he ever finished coming down from his orgasm in the first place, and already he can feel another winding his gut up hot and tight, his cock bobbing between his thighs and _still leaking,_ nearly purple when Tony shoves himself up a little and dares to glance down. Steve spanks him again, on the other cheek, a fresh bolt of sharp pleasure jolting through him and Tony makes a noise that’s barely _human_ as he jerks again like his poor body can’t decide if he _can’t take it_ or if he wants _more,_ but he always resorts to shoving himself back against Steve with all the leverage his can muster, whining for more.

“Tony,” Steve groans, smacks him again and then rocks his hips in time with the jump of Tony’s body, _finally_ starts actually fucking him even as Tony sobs and nearly collapses under the force of it, the echo of the slap still shooting lightning through his system. _“Tony,_ fuck baby, you- _so perfect,_ look so fuckin’ pretty like this, so gone, gonna give you jus’ what you need, fuck you like you deserve.” Steve’s next thrust has Tony sliding across the floor a little, the smack of his skin against Tony’s ass lighting up the handprints Tony can already _feel_ settling in as Steve slams in deep again.

“Yes, yes,” Tony whines, voice cracking, nails catching at the tile as Steve pulls back further, leaves him empty, then fucks back into him _hard._ Again, and again, nailing Tony’s prostate on every pass and winding him up tighter and tighter until Tony _snaps._ He throws his head back with a loud cry and comes, untouched and nearly blindsided by it, clenching up harder than ever around Steve’s cock as he fucks into Tony harder, _harder,_ pushing every burning wave of Tony’s orgasm _higher._ “Steve, _oh-“_ Tony slurs out, his every breath still ragged and wet, still weakly trying to shove himself back into every thrust of Steve’s cock deep inside him and Tony can _feel_ the way it throbs with every flutter of his own muscles, how _close_ Steve is. “Please, wanna feel you, fill me up again an’ mark me so fuckin’ deep, need it- _Steve-“_

“Fuck,” Steve growls and bends down over him, panting hot between Tony’s shoulder blades as his thrusts go short and uncoordinated, losing himself in grinding into Tony as deep as he can, “Fuck, Tony-“ It has Tony’s gut twisting up again, _painful_ with over sensitive pleasure because _he did that,_ Steve is falling apart for _him,_ and Tony is only dimly aware of the soft, pleading whines spilling out of him with every thrust. Steve groans, low and rumbling, his hand tightening on Tony’s side, then buries himself as deeply as he can and Tony shudders all over again because he can _feel it_ as Steve’s cock swells and then throbs as he comes, the spreading heat of it _so deep_ like Steve is marking him all the way down to his core. “Oh, sweetheart, fuck you’re so perfect,” Steve sighs against his spine, still heaving for breath, his grip on Tony slowly gentling until he’s petting softly at Tony’s side again, “breathe, Tony, tha’s right baby.”

Tony sucks in a deep breath and then makes a couple broken sounds that he probably intended to be words, not that Tony has any ideas _what_ those words were going to be because Steve chooses that exact moment to start withdrawing, still dragging his palm down Tony’s spine as he pulls back, turning Tony inside out and leaving him _so empty._ “Steve,” Tony gasps, shaking so hard that he nearly slips against the tile and then whimpers pitifully when the thick head of Steve’s cock catches at his rim for a second before popping free. “O-oh, _fuck,”_ he says around a drawn-out whine at the feeling of Steve’s come already starting to leak out of him, running down his crack even as Tony arches his back _harder,_ tries to keep it inside. “Oh god, I can still- _Steve-“_

“Yeah, sugar, gonna be feelin’ me for so long, aren’t ya?” Steve asks, and maybe if Tony was a little less completely blissed out and still twitching with it he wouldn’t find Steve’s smug confidence completely charming, but he probably still would. As it is all Tony can do is nod and sigh as Steve presses a soft kiss to the small of his back, and then sigh again as all the tension winding him tight starts to fade, leaving Tony feeling loose-limbed and extra fuzzy. “No wait, Tony-“ Steve says, a laugh in his voice as he grabs Tony by the hips again and it’s only then Tony realizes he’s been sliding down, down, towards the sweet promised relief of sprawling out on the cool tile. “Don’t collapse on me, baby,” Steve insists, laughing and ignoring Tony’s whiney noises of complaint in favor of tugging at him again, “This floor is _filthy.”_ He gets his hands around Tony’s chest and pulls him upright until Tony is kneeling, leaning back against Steve on his knees behind him for support.

“Your fault,” Tony argues, even though he’s definitely the one who’s cock has been drooling all over the damn place, the one who came hard enough that’s he’s pretty sure there’s spurts of it halfway to the living room, and the one who’s almost definitely starting to leak Steve’s come, too worked over to even try to clench up around it. “All your fault. I am very dead just leave me here,” he insists, tipping his head back against Steve’s chest and blinking up at him slowly, heart lurching hard in his chest at the sight of Steve’s stupid gorgeous face smiling down at him.

“You’re _fine,”_ Steve tells him with another soft huff of fond laughter, and his fingers are _so gentle_ as he carefully brushes some of Tony’s sweat-soaked hair away from his forehead, the flush on his pale cheeks making his blue eyes look brighter, full of _something_ that has warmth settling in Tony’s chest. “So dramatic. You act like no one’s ever fucked you before, sweetheart,” Steve says, hint of that smugness lurking around the edges of his smile again, and Tony squeezes his own eyes shut with a whine because somehow the hard lurch of his heart is more terrifying than the way his cock tries impossibly to twitch back to life.

“Not like _that, fuck-“_ Tony blurts before he can stop himself, and then swats blindly at Steve’s side because he can _feel_ the way Steve is shaking with laughter. “Shut up, being full of yourself is _my_ thing,” he pouts, squinting one eye open and yep, Steve is somehow managing to look devilishly smug even with that big wholesome smile on his face. Tony works up the energy to raise one hand, play-smacking at Steve’s face and then getting distracted dragging his thumb over the soft swell of Steve’s lower lip.

“So sorry, sweetheart,” Steve says, even though he is clearly _not,_ nipping at the pad of Tony’s thumb and grinning wider when Tony gasps. “Although technically, I think your _thing_ is being full of _me,”_ he adds and laughs again when Tony groans in complaint and knocks his head back against Steve’s sternum. “C’mon sugar, let’s get you up. Wouldn’t you rather collapse in bed?” He asks, slowly pushing himself to his feet and pulling Tony up with him despite Tony’s continued whining.

“No,” Tony says petulantly even though it _does_ sound nice, Steve’s bed _is_ pretty amazing, and the more he comes down from the intense high of his orgasm the more Tony is starting to realize how _sore_ he’s going to be and a bed would definitely be nice. It’ll also be nice to be able to sprawl out _with_ Steve, maybe take a nap with Steve’s soft skin and lanky limbs wrapped all around him, and it’s that thought that finally has Tony struggling to his feet. “I wan’ a nap,” Tony slurs out and as soon as he’s standing he spins towards Steve, draping his arms over Steve’s shoulders and pressing his forehead down against Steve’s, grinning at him a little dopily as he thoughtlessly admits “couldn’t sleep last night, just thinking about you.”

Steve’s next exhale is a little shaky, Tony can feel it against his lips, and from this close Steve’s eyes are so gorgeous, so warm and deep as he says “yeah, I know the feeling, baby. C’mon, just gotta make it to the other room and I can get you settled in real nice.” He doesn’t complain when Tony leans pretty heavily against him for the short walk to the bedroom, stumbling on legs that are still shaking and the entire way Steve’s arms stay wrapped around him, equal parts supporting him and feeling him up as Steve makes the sweetest promises about letting Tony nap as long as he wants, and Tony is pretty sure he hears something about ordering delivery from his favorite burger place, too.

By the time he hits the mattress Tony is already mostly gone, eyes falling shut, but he’s still awake enough to feel it when Steve sprawls out beside him, gloriously naked, and wraps himself all around Tony exactly the way Tony was hoping he would. Tony makes a couple mumbled happy noises, wiggles down until he can bury his face into the deceptively delicate hollow of Steve’s throat, and he’s barely done gasping about Steve’s palm settling over the tender curve of his ass before he passes the hell out.

-

Tony wakes up to late evening sunlight pouring in through the windows, instantly recognizes the smell of Steve’s laundry detergent on the sheets all around him and can’t help pressing his face down into them with a happy sigh. It takes him a little longer to recognize the soft sound coming from beside him, but when he identifies it as pencil on paper Tony twists his head to the other side and really wishes he could be surprised by what he finds.

Steve is sitting cross legged beside him, still beautifullly naked and his cock half-hard against his thigh, making Tony’s breath catch for a second becaue _fuck_ even like that it looks intimidating, has Tony’s gut twisting up all over again. Steve also hard a large sketch pad balanced on his knee, a couple colored pencils clenched between his teeth while the rest lay scattered across the mattress, a red pencil in his fingers and moving quickly over the textured paper.

“Are you drawing my ass again?” Tony asks, voice rough, and lifts his head enough to glance over his shoulder down at his own ass before dropping it again with a groan. Steve’s handprints are already popping up bright against his skin, and Tony makes a breathless sound because _seeing_ it makes the burn under his skin feel hotter, deeper.

“Maybe,” Steve mumbles, grinning shamelessly around the pencils still shoved between his lips, then pauses for a second to spit them out before saying “It’s _way_ easier when you’re here. And I mean, _look_ at you. How could I _not?!”_

Tony ducks his face down again so he can try to ignore the pleased flush spreading across his cheeks as he says “Well, far be it from me to stop you. Carry on with your important art.” He arches his back a little, pushing his ass into the air, and then gasps _hard_ when even that little motion makes him _ache,_ flushing brighter and going limp again.

Steve laughs, reaches out to pet at the small of Tony’s back and says “Shh, you just stay still for me baby. Look so gorgeous like this, all loose and tired and marked up, so perfect.” Despite his words his fingers drift a little lower, just barely brushing over the raised handprints on the swell of his ass before pulling away, leaving Tony gasping and shaking again. “I think I’m going to call this one ‘ _needy’,”_ he says thoughtfully as he turns his attention back to his sketchbook, but Tony does not at all miss the teasing smirk growing on his face, “thoughts, sugar?”

“I think you’re a maniac, not a nice boy _at all,”_ Tony grumbles and laughs when Steve shushes him again, but doesn’t actually try to argue it because, well, how _could he?_ So instead Tony just settles in again, lets his eyes go heavy lidded and lets himself drift to the sound of Steve’s pencils moving across the paper, wondering if Steve will let him have that page if he asks nice enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Big giant thank you to everyone who told me they were looking forward to this next installment, you really kept my motivation up! And extra thanks to my friends who listened to me cry about “the filth factor!!” for weeks on end. You the real MVPs.


End file.
